


Reaching an Agreement

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Getting Together, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi doesn't know what is wrong with his roommate but he's concerned enough to call in backup to help.





	Reaching an Agreement

Daichi slowly ate a piece of toast as he stood in the ruined remains that was the kitchen.  Basically the only thing that hadn’t been broken was the toaster, which was truly unfortunate because it was about a decade old and burned everything no matter what setting it was on.

 

Daichi wasn’t even sure how it had gotten to this point.  No, that wasn’t quite true. He had been present when it happened.  He had witnessed it from start to finish yet he still had no idea what had happened.

 

The front door opened and he listened to two kinds of footsteps make their way to the kitchen.  Calling them had maybe been a mistake on Daichi’s part but it had been done out of desperation.

 

“Whoa, are you remodeling?”  Koutarou asked with a wide grin.

 

“If so then I have some suggestions for your living room.”  Tetsurou added with a smirk. Daichi gave him a deadpanned looked before reaching out to rub his crumb fingers on Tetsurou’s sweater.  “Gross! Stop, I was only kidding!” Tetsurou complained, hiding behind Koutarou while trying to brush the crumbs off.

 

Daichi knew he should have just called Koushi and Asahi.  They might have had less experience then him with these kinds of situations but then he wouldn’t have had to put up with the troublesome duo.

 

“So what happened?  I thought you had good control of your wolf unless it came to this guy.”  Koutarou asked, pointing a thumb in Tetsurou’s direction.

 

“Aw, thank you love.”  Tetsurou put a hand over his heart while Koutarou gave a blinding smile to the other man.

 

“It was Hajime and Tooru.”  Daichi interrupted before they could really start flirting.  If they got going then there would be no stopping them.

 

Daichi was a werewolf, though before that he had spent 20 blissful years unaware that such supernatural creatures existed.  Four years prior he had been attacked while doing his morning jog and he had been thrust into a world he hadn’t been aware of.  He had been put into the care of another supernatural being to help him adjust.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime had welcomed Daichi into his home with no complaint.  Iwaizumi was an incubus, just like his old friend Tooru. Incubuses tended to do better in groups, which worked well for Daichi considering werewolves required packs.

 

In the four years of living with Hajime, Daichi had never seen the incubus get physical with anyone, not in anger at least.  He sometimes smacked Tooru upside the head or even headbutted the other incubus but it was never serious. Not like their fight that morning had been.

 

Tetsurou was a demon and Koutarou a demigod.  Daichi might get a headache from their antics and admittedly sometimes he even got caught up in them himself, but they had been a huge help the past couple years in adjusting him to his new life.

 

“Tooru is annoying.”  Tetsurou commented as he looked at the oven door that currently wasn’t attached to the oven.  “Explain what happened.” He requested, leaning against the counter next to Daichi.

 

“Tooru’s been staying with us for about a month but a week ago things started getting tense.”  Daichi couldn’t pinpoint any one situation that alerted him to that tension between old friends but he could feel it there.  He was reluctant to admit that it was giving him growing anxiety, he didn’t know why that was either so he ignored that for now.  “I was making breakfast when Tooru came up behind me and leaned against me.” Daichi hadn’t found it odd, incubus’ were physical beings.  Hajime was often the same way and it wasn’t the first time Tooru had touched Daichi.

 

“And then?”  Koutarou asked, raiding the broken refrigerator.  Daichi didn’t stop him considering if the food didn’t get eaten soon then it would be tossed anyways.

 

“Hajime came in and threw Tooru into the wall.”  They all turned to the large, vaguely human-shaped dent in the wall.  “And all of this happened. I managed to get in between them and asked Hajime what was wrong.  He apologized and left, then Tooru put on clothes and he left too.”

 

When fully fed incubuses healed rather quickly but Daichi still hadn’t liked the fighting.  He stared down at the broken table where Hajime and he usually shared meals. Hajime didn’t need the same kind of food Daichi did to live, but whenever Daichi made something Hajime always ate it.

 

“Wait, was Tooru not dressed when he hugged you?”  Tetsurou asked.

 

“He was naked.”  Daichi felt his face flush at admitting that.  It was still something he wasn’t used to, though Hajime always at least put underwear on.

 

“And how long has Tooru been flirting with you?”  Tetsurou asked with a smirk that made Daichi want to push his face away.

 

“About a week but it’s harmless.”  Daichi shrugged.

 

“It’s because Hajime is in love with you.”  Koutarou spoke up, mouth full of stolen leftovers.

 

“Kou!”  Tetsurou snorted out a laugh.  “You can’t just tell people that.”  But he didn’t sound angry and Daichi stared off into space for a moment before shaking his head vigorously.

 

“Impossible, incubus only go after women.”  Daichi stated, trying to keep the whine from his voice, trying not to let himself hope for the impossible.

 

“Correction, they  _ feed  _ from women.”  Tetsurou wrapped an arm around Daichi’s shoulders and pulled him close.  Daichi grumbled but settled against the taller man. Ever since he was turned he craved physical contact more than he had when he was human, which was saying a lot because he was pretty physical before.  “They can love whoever they choose. But he should have had better control. You’re a pack animal, if there’s conflict in the pack then you feel it keenly. Maybe I should have a chat with our two incubus friends.”

 

“Me too!”  Koutarou yelled happily, lighting forming in the space between his fingers.

 

But then Daichi heard a door slam outside and he knew that familiar heavy footed gait coming closer.  He pushed and poked both Tetsurou and Koutarou out the back door, thankful for them but needing them gone.

 

“Daichi?”  Hajime called out.

 

“In here.”  Daichi answered automatically before regretting it because he was still in the ruined kitchen and perhaps it wasn’t the best place to have a conversation in.  But it was already too late because Hajime was walking into the room and looking around with regret.

 

“I bought replacements for everything, they should be delivered tomorrow.”  Hajime ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. “Tooru is going back home.”

 

“You kicked him out?”  Daichi asked.

 

“He has a house of his own.”  Hajime rubbed hard at his eyes.  “I was thinking maybe I should stay there for a while.”  Daichi felt his heart plummet and he took a step towards Hajime but stopped when he saw the other man flinch back.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”  Daichi asked, hands held loosely at his sides.

 

“None of this is your fault Dai, I just-” Hajime motioned around the kitchen.  “I need some time.” Daichi thought about what Tetsurou and Koutarou had said. He was never good at being subtle, he much preferred a straightforward approach.

 

“What you feel for me, is it just lust or-” Hajime stepped close to Daichi, cupped his face with large hands.  The tips of his fingers were cold from being outside without gloves but his palms were still warm.

 

“It is so much deeper than that but you are still new to this world and you don’t need to add a supernatural relationship on top of that.”  Hajime traced his thumb over Daichi’s cheek, let out a soft, barely audible sigh. “I won’t lie, there is a healthy amount of lust involved too.”  Daichi put his hands over Hajime’s and gave him his biggest smile.

 

“Then please don’t leave.”  Daichi requested.

 

“If that’s what you want.”  Hajime’s smile was smaller but no less beautiful.

 

“No more violent fits.”  Daichi suppressed his own smile long enough to make Hajime fully understand that fighting wouldn’t be tolerated.

 

“Tooru was purposefully baiting me, he was sicking of me  _ pinning _ .”  Hajime pouted but then gave in when Daichi didn’t give an inch.  “Promise.”

 

“Good.”  Daichi then allowed the other man to kiss him, his heart easing as the stress left his body.

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Day Two - Lust


End file.
